1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus including a directional backlight unit and a method of assembling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology is used to display 3D images. The basic principle of this technology is providing an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye, which have different points of view, to a viewer, thereby enabling the viewer to perceive a 3D effect due to binocular disparity. To implement the 3D technology, a glass method and a glassless method are largely used. The glass method includes a red-green glass method, a liquid crystal shutter glass method, a polarizing glass method, and the like according to techniques of displaying different images to two eyes. The glassless method includes a lenticular method, a parallax barrier method, and the like and also includes, according to techniques of generating images, a multi-view rendering method, a volumetric method of displaying all information of a 3D space as voxels in the 3D space, an integral imaging method of capturing images at several angles, the images being formed through a lens having a shape of compound eyes (fly eyes) of an insect, and inversely displaying the captured images, a holographic method, a directional backlight method, and the like.
The directional backlight method is a technique of generating a 3D image by using a directional backlight unit in which minute lattices for respectively providing directional light to a plurality of points of view of a 3D image are formed on a surface of a light-guide plate so as to provide light in a desired direction for each pixel of a 3D display.
To manufacture a 3D display including a directional backlight unit, it is necessary to assemble a light-guide plate for making light uniform and a switch panel module for generating a 3D image.